Roodaka
Roodaka is an antagonist who appeared in the BIONICLE series. She was also the main antagonist in the 2005 storyline and the supporting antagonist in the rest of the storyline. She also served as one of the main protagonists in the serial story; Federation of Fear. She was a cunning and manipulative Vortixx, who once served as the viceroy of the Visorak Horde alongside Sidorak, who was the king of the horde as the two of them also served as the servants of the Brotherhood of Makuta until she eventually betrayed the organization to the Dark Hunters, thus causing her to be hunted down by the two factions. She was voiced by Kathleen Barr, who also played Queen Chrysalis in My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic in the animated series. History Early life Not much was known of Roodaka's past, other than the fact that she hailed from the Vortixx-populated island of Xia. During a rite of passage, Roodaka and her male Vortixx partner began to climb the Mountain. They were midway up when her companion got caught in a rock. He cried out for help but Roodaka using her opportunity, abandoned him to use her advantage to climb to the top. Soon after the climb, Xia custom rewarded her for being the only one to survive, and she obtained a high position in society. Around 4,000 years ago, Roodaka awakened the Kanohi Dragon into Xia. She told Toa Lhikan, the leader of the Toa Mangai, that the Rahi would only be an "ill-tempered pet" on her island. The Vortixx examined the Kanohi Dragon and tried to create a machine similar to it, but to no avail. Dark Hunters Over 1,000 years later, Roodaka left Xia for Odina. She approached the Dark Hunters and asked to be trained. However, the Shadowed One turned her down on the grounds that Roodaka had no intention of joining the Dark Hunters. On her way back to Xia, Roodaka met Nidhiki. Nidhiki told Roodaka that he wanted to leave the Dark Hunters and asked for her help. Roodaka pretended to agree and later betrayed Nidhiki's plans to the Shadowed One. Roodaka also mutated Nidhiki into an insect-like creature. In exchange for this, the Shadowed One caved in and trained Roodaka. Brotherhood of Makuta Sometime later, Roodaka joined the Brotherhood of Makuta. She, alongside Sidorak, served as a lieutenant to Makuta Teridax. Four members of the Toa Hagah that had been assigned to protect Teridax rebelled against him. Roodaka, using one of her Rhotuka spinners, mutated them into small Rahkshi-like creatures called Rahaga. When the remaining two Toa Hagah returned to rescue them, Roodaka mutated them as well. Sidorak later betrayed Roodaka by claiming credit for mutating the Toa Hagah. Because of this, he was promoted to king of the Visorak hordes, with Roodaka being the viceroy. Sidorak wanted to form an alliance with Roodaka and then gain an influence in Xia, but Roodaka rebuffed him. She angrily plotted against Sidorak, hoping to one day dispose of him and become queen of the Visorak. Viceroy of the Visorak Many years later, when Makuta Teridax was imprisoned by the Toa Metru, he telepathically summoned Roodaka, Sidorak, and their Visorak hordes to Metru Nui. On arrival, Roodaka tore off a piece of Teridax' Toa Seal and held it within her breastplate. Later, the Visorak captured the Toa Metru and used their venom to mutate them into Toa Hordika. After the Toa Hordika escaped, Roodaka sent her Visorak servants out to capture Vakama and bring him to her. Roodaka convinced Vakama to become the ruler of the Visorak and embrace his new beastial side. Behind Sidorak's back, Roodaka convinced Vakama to help her overthrow Sidorak and tame full command of the Visorak. Vakama agreed in the hope that he could order the Visorak to let his Toa teammates go. Roodaka later ordered Vakama to kidnap the Rahaga in order to gain Sidorak's favor. Later, the five remaining Toa Hordika, along with the Rahi Keetongu, stormed the Collisseum where the Visorak had established their base. During the battle, Roodaka blasted Keetongu with a burst of shadow energy, seemingly wounding him. Sidorak offered her the final blow, but Roodaka refused. Sidorak realized that Roodaka had merely made Keetongu angry. Roodaka abandoned Sidorak to die fighting Keetongu, becoming the queen of the Visorak like she had wanted. Shortly thereafter, Roodaka confronted the assembled Toa Hordika-including Vakama, who had rejoined them. Roodaka warned them that the Visorak would kill them if she died, but Vakama (who was still the horde's official leader) ordered them to retreat. The Visorak obeyed, as Roodaka was a traitor who killed their king. After that, the six Toa Hordika blasted their elementally charged Rhotuka spinners at Roodaka. The six elemental blasts hit Roodaka in the chest, destroying the shard of Teridax' prison that Roodaka carried and freeing the Makuta. The first thing Teridax did was teleport a defeated Roodaka away from the city, though it appeared to many that she died. Treachery After Roodaka's supposed defeat, she was approached by a Dark Hunter named Tracker. After restraining Tracker from killing her, Roodaka was forced to travel to Odina and ally with the Dark Hunters. During the Brotherhood of Makuta/Dark Hunters War, Roodaka operated from Xia and worked as a double agent for both sides. Some time later, Roodaka was at the Makuta Fortress and in control of the Dark Hunters. She informed Zaktan that the base originally belonged to the Brotherhood of Makuta. Roodaka showed Zaktan to a secret chamber where he discovered the full extent of The Plan. After a while, Roodaka's treachery was discovered by both the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Shadowed One made a deal with the Toa Nuva where they would bring him Roodaka in exchange for the Staff of Artakha. Honoring their end of the bargain, the Toa Nuva saved Roodaka from a battle between the Kanohi Dragon and a Tahtorak and brought her into custody. Roodaka was brought face-to-face before the Rahaga, who were going to assist in the conflicts on Xia. Kopaka told Roodaka that her treachery had been discovered, and that the Toa Nuva would help her if she helped them. Roodaka used her Rhotuka to transform the Rahaga back into Toa Hagah, who then took her into their custody. Federation of Fear After the Order of Mata Nui captured her, Roodaka was assigned to a strike team led by Brutaka and including Takadox, Carapar, Spiriah, and Vezon. They were sent on a mission to free Makuta Miserix. After Miserix was freed, Roodaka tried to get him to side with her and turn on Brutaka. Miserix replied with a roar that sent Roodaka into a wall. Roodaka was then taken by Brutaka back to Daxia, where she was imprisoned again. Later, when Botar's replacement sent the message to Hydraxon, Roodaka was sent to the Pit. After Teridax' defeat by Mata Nui, Roodaka migrated to Spherus Magna. Personality Roodaka was often portrayed as seductive and flirtatious, but undoubtedly very manipulative and treacherous, as she once lived on Xia where treachery is required to survive. She could not care less for all other beings; the only being she admired was Teridax. She hated Sidorak, and only wanted to be with him to become a more powerful villain; in turn, Sidorak did not care for Roodaka much either. She was very strategic and perspicacious, and easily revealed Sidorak's easy manipulation, and used it to her advantage to become the tyrannical queen of the Visorak. During the Brotherhood of Makuta/Dark Hunter War, she played the two organizations as if they were pawns in her game, using both to further her own game and double-crossing to form or break alliances. Gallery Set_Roodaka_Rhotuka_Launch.png Sidorak & Roodaka (The Leaders of Visorak Army).png Comic_Roodaka_and_Sidorak.png Roodaka is cruel.jpg|Roodaka's Evil Grin. Roodaka look down.png 250px-Comic_Vortixx_Roodaka.jpg Comic_Roodaka_Viceroy_Throne.png tq4ugcwoqmw01.png|Roodaka Seduces Vakama WOS_Roodaka_2_Concept_Art.jpeg|Roodaka concept art for Web of Shadows WOS_Roodaka_5_Concept_Art.jpeg Navigation pl:Roodaka Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Trickster Category:Betrayed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Outcast Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brainwashers Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tyrants Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Master of Hero Category:Inconclusive Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Cheater Category:Usurper Category:Opportunists Category:God Wannabe Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Social Darwinists Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Psychotic Category:Protagonists Category:Saboteurs Category:Dissociative Category:Genderless Category:Mercenaries Category:Necessary Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Delusional